Christmas Is for Couples
by Aida Caroti
Summary: All the Digidestined have partners, but Davis is going to be spending christmas alone. she trailed of looking upwards at the doorframe, with a crink in her eyebrows.‘What?’ he asked before slowly looking up. ‘Mistletoe’ he breathed


**Christmas is for Couples**

_**This is my first Digimon fanfiction, hope you enjoy. The title is based on what my dad told me.**_

_Davis/OC_

Davis stormed into his bland apartment and proceeded to stride angrily into his room.

It was Christmas Eve and all the other Digidestined and their boyfriends/girlfriends were going out for a Christmas meal, he had been invited of course because it was the digidestined Christmas dinner, but everyone else had someone to spend Christmas with. He wasn't going to go tonight, Jun had invited him for Christmas Dinner tomorrow as well, but he had again refused. Christmas was for couples not for single twenty two year olds, who's friends all had significant others.

Ken was dating Yolei, and they were having a 'quiet' Christmas in, and Davis knew what that meant.

Kari and TK had begun dating a couple of years back, and to everyone's surprise Davis didn't make a big fuss, he had long ago decided that it was Kari's decision and therefore left them too it and gracefully let TK have her, as he told the others with a cheeky smile.

Cody had met a nice girl, and he was meeting her parents for first time this Christmas.

Matt was still dating Sora, and they had recently got engaged, Tai though, had truly gotten over his crush for Sora and to everyone's surprise was dating Jun, which Davis was a little bit unsure about, _his_ hero dating _his_ sister was a little weird, but even he had to admit they made a great couple, but cute was taking it _way_ too far. Mimi had finally got together with Izzy and Joe was still more interested in his studies, but he lived the other side of Japan now.

So Davis was on his own, he could have gone but he already felt like a gooseberry amongst the happy couples, and why ruin their mood just because he felt like a bah humbug.

Maybe that was too strong, he did after all love Christmas, it's the best time of year, you can get drunk and no one cares! You get time of work and it's a fun and joyous time. But this year he had been busy, he had started his noodle cart business and it was a long and stressful start to make it successful and then he'd had to deal with the loans and banks, not to mention TK had released his first book about the Digidestined and he had been made to trail across the world to promote the book, not that it needed promoting, it was an instant best seller.

He couldn't be bothered with Christmas because of work; he was tired and hadn't had any time for 'romance' as Jun had said. He had met a girl, ironically at the noodle cart and they had got on so well, she was cute, funny and they had got on like a house on fire... whatever that expression means. But they were both too busy, she had a busy job as a journalist and he with the cart, they promised to phone each other later on and arrange something for a later day, of course that didn't happen.

Then, he met her again, accidently whilst on a Digidestined picnic at the beach, she freed him from the revolting couples and they had been having a great time, until she had to rush home with sunburn.

That's it, he thought suddenly getting up of his bed and storming past Veemon who was playing on the X-Box, he was going to at least enjoy Christmas so with that he went to the cupboard and pulled out the battered box of Christmas decorations and flung the box open. Within an hour he had made the apartment look somewhat Christmasy with bits of tinsel and a stocking and some lights on the balcony. He was then left to his musings of the year that was nearly over.

Halloween had come and he was invited by his friends to a Halloween party with the express instructions to bring a date, there was no one he would ask except her so Davis hesitantly called her and was shocked when she accepted. He couldn't wait, he was so excited to see her again and maybe have a chance of starting a relationship. Of course that's when the heap of junk that claims to be his sorry excuse for a car broke down, he couldn't get there! She had seemed so disappointed that he couldn't make it, as was he. It really seemed as if fate hated them.

He looked at his watch, If he didn't hurry the shops would close and he would have no food for tomorrow, and he had to at least try to make an effort, his mother would be turning in her grave if he didn't cook something.

He walked slowly down to the only all night store, being careful to avoid slipping on the ice that covered the path in front of him, glittering in the pale light of the streetlamps he staggered into the busy shop grabbed the last turkey and got into line, sighing as he did so.

He glanced around the shop slowly and locked eyes with the girl he had been trying to chase all year and she gave him a bright smile striding over to him, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so.

'Spending this one alone, need a break this year's been crazy' He said, smiling as she caught on to what he was talking about, she nodded enthusiastically.

'Me too, but why are you here...' she said confused before looking into his basket and laughing 'so you forgot cranberries too?' He couldn't help but burst into laughter at her tone of voice, slightly mocking as she realised he hadn't got ant cranberries for Christmas in his basket. As he laughed he realised something and managed to stutter it out nervously.

'If, if we are both spending tomorrow alone, maybe we should spend it together that way neither of us are alone?' He asked. She beamed radiantly at him

'Yeah, put your turkey back and let me get these' she said nodding to her hands which held cranberry sauce and a bottle of red wine. He took the wine of her.

'Let me get this'

They both paid for their purchases and headed towards the door.

'So, I'll come to yours tomorrow then?' He asked. She slowly shook her head.

'No you're coming to mine now, I'm not having anything stop us this time, and you can sleep on couch.' She said firmly, he could only agree with her before she set off towards her own apartment and he quickly followed.

The next day they enjoyed a marvellously cooked meal, which they had cooked together and he slowly walked to the doorway.

'I better leave, It's getting late.'

'Yeah...' she said for the first time unsure what to say. He opened the door and turned to face her.

'Thanks, Thanks a lot, I've really had a great day.'

'Your welcome I enjoyed it too and ...' she trailed of looking upwards at the doorframe, with a crink in her eyebrows.

'What?' he asked before slowly looking up. 'Mistletoe' he breathed looking back down at her who was slightly biting her lip, she looked gorgeous her hair slightly ruffled from hours of cooking and her cheeks red from the cold, he had never wanted to kiss someone more 'Have too honour Christmas traditions' he muttered before leaning in to kiss her soft red lips.

For a moment she didn't react, but then she wound her arms around him and pulled him tighter towards her, taking Davis completely by surprise, he gripped her more firmly still and slowly deepened the kiss. They stood there, enjoying each other as the sky turned darker. When they finally pulled apart, Davis breathed raggedly for a second before smiling adoringly at her.

'Well I best be off, goodnight..' He said slowly. She looked at him for a moment before flashing him a cheeky smile.

'Are you sure you couldn't stay for a coffee?' She asked raising her eyebrow at him, he stepped closer to her so he could breathe into her ear.

'I'd love a Coffee...' he muttered before his lips smashed onto hers again, stepping into the apartment whilst pushing her with him, not breaking the kiss as he kicked the door shut forcefully with his foot.

Veemon stepped out from round the corner carrying a few more cloves of mistletoe, chuckling to himself he sauntered down the corridor.

'My Work here is done' He said merrily and then began to whistle Christmas songs under his breath...

_**A/N Well first Digimon fanfiction and what do you all think? Did you like? Did you dislike? Please review it makes my day, It really does. Say anything long or short review I would appreciate it**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

_**Oh and review if you know which song this is based on. **_

_**Love Sian, Remember, REVIEW **___


End file.
